Studs, joists, beams, rafters, etc. are terms used to describe various framing and support components in the building industry. For purposes of simplification and better understanding, the term “stud” or “studs” will be used generically in this disclosure to represent the metal framing or support component with which the present invention is used. Metal studs of the type anticipated herein are described in a copending U.S. patent application entitled “Metal Stud”, bearing Ser. No. 12/275,914, filed on Nov. 21, 2008, and included herein by reference.
In the building industry today wooden studs are used almost exclusively. Wooden studs are a weak point in the industry, since wood is not only expensive but has a tendency to deteriorate over time. At present electrical cables, water and gas pipes, etc. (herein referred to generically as “conduits”) are either attached to the wood by clamps that are nailed or screwed in place or are simply allowed to lie loosely on top of or alongside the studs. Affixing conduits with clamps by nailing or screwing requires substantial extra labor and can, if not carefully performed, result in damaged wires, etc. Allowing the conduits to lie loose is unsatisfactory since movement due to changing weather conditions, etc. can cause wear and, potentially, ultimate failure resulting in inconvenience if not greater hazards.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conduit holder for use with metal studs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conduit holder that is constructed to form consistent and reliable conduit constraint and path defining apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conduit holder that is easy to manufacture and relatively inexpensive and simple to use in the building industry.